Photo Booth
by LordLenne
Summary: Ness and Lucas end their anniversary with a surprise. NessXLucas, shounen-ai/yaoi one shot. Has fluff.


**Lenne**: Hi. I apologize for my lack of stories, but I curse my AP World History class. To make it up, here's a short sweet story. Please enjoy~

**Ness is 19 and Lucas is 18 in this story.**

* * *

><p>It's already been about five to six years since our Brawl gang gathered, and the last two years were my best. I found myself shocked at my confession for Lucas, but I was even more surprised when Lucas felt exactly the same way. Ever since then, we've been in love. Not a single brawler disliked how we were; we were only given some praise from a few, like Peach and Ike. Regardless, I cherished every moment I had with Lucas. All our laughter, hugs, teases, and kisses. I absolutely loved him as he did to me.<p>

But now, on the day of our second anniversary, I don't know how I feel anymore. There was a feeling, something inside me, telling me I shouldn't be with Lucas like this. Not anymore.

"Ness. Ness? …Ness. Wake up!"

What was I doing? Was I asleep?

I opened my eyes instantly, and found myself on Lucas' left shoulder. When I lifted up, I saw my arm against a wooden bench, as well as a light-blue tiled floor. I looked around my area. Lucas sat next to me, with an amused grin on his face.

"You fall asleep easily, Ness."

"Heh…sorry." I scratched the back of my head, noticing my hat was gone. Lucas had my hat in his lap. I took it freely and put it back on my head, with the blue bill sticking out behind me.

Lucas held onto my tired arm. "Ready to go explore again?"

"Oh…" I yawned. "…Right. Yeah, let's go."

I had remembered that today for our second anniversary, we would explore a mall. A real mall. We were in a sort of dimension of the real world that Master Hand allowed us to go to for our special day. And because it was a special dimension, no fan-girl or fan-boy recognized us to try and tackle us. Lucas and I were just part of the typical people.

So far, in our mall time, I took Lucas out to an antique store and bought him a brown statue of a puppy that reminded him of his dog. Then, we both went to an amazing shop that had astounding items, like a mini waterfall fountain and a sort of mist creator. The only thing we got from there was a rainbow colored spring that said "love" in black letters. After much shop exploring, I bought Lucas lunch, and then many chewy cookies that he urged me to buy.

After eating we had rested on a bench from all our walking, where I had fallen asleep. And here we were—almost ready to leave the bench to go look at shops again. I carried all of our bags as Lucas looked around as if he was an excited child.

As he looked around, I kept my mind back about my dreams. What was my finished thought…? It was Lucas, right. That feeling. It told me I shouldn't be with Lucas. Not like this. And oddly, I felt that was correct. How will I ever…tell him? I needed to tell him now. Yes, that feeling is forcing me to tell Lucas straight up front.

"Ness!" Lucas exclaimed. "Look, look!" he pointed to a light-purple colored rectangular box with a curtain on one of its sides. It was a photo booth.

"Can we take a picture?" Lucas asked.

"I don't see why not," I smiled. The only annoying thing about the booth was that there were already couples waiting in line to go in. I counted about eight couples to wait for. Lucas didn't mind, but for me, it was agonizing.

I looked around as the line grew shorter by one spot. What to do, I asked. Photos are a thousand words, I recalled. Perhaps, just…perhaps…

And then it came to me, straight at my eyes on my left.

"Lucas, hold our spot." I set our bags down next to him.

"Huh?"

"I'll be right back, okay? I promise."

"Um…okay, where are you going?"

"Secret." I gave him a cheek kiss and jogged off the line. I looked back for a quick second, seeing nobody was behind Lucas. He stared at me going on the blue tiled path towards a store, then back at the line once I was out of his sight.

I was extremely glad this store was conveniently close by. I checked my wallet, hoping I had enough money…

**::**::**

I hurried back to Lucas, knowing I had taken a large amount of time. Keeping my hand in my right pocket, I jogged back to Lucas, and saw that he was right in front of the booth. No one was waiting behind him.

"There you are," Lucas said. "Where were you?"

"Ah…no place special," I replied.

"Well okay, no one's inside. So let's go." He took my left hand and led me behind the red curtain. The cost of four photos was one dollar. I inserted a dollar bill into the slot, and we were given thirty seconds on the small timer above the lens. We both sat down on the hard pink seats.

"What do you want our first picture to be?" asked Lucas.

I thought for a moment. "How about just a normal smile?"

"Okay." He looked at the lens and put his arm around my back. I did the same for my arm, and put it around his neck. We gave the lens our opened eyes and blithe smiles, and heard a click after the timer hit zero. Lucas hit the red button to start the timer again.

"So what do you want this time?" I asked.

Lucas thought for a quick second. "Uh…kiss my cheek."

I did as he wanted, and as the timer hit five, I placed my lips near his cheek.

Yet it was during those twenty-five seconds, I felt completely pressured. This photo booth was my only romantic chance. I cannot fail my chance.

Click. A sweet cheek kiss with Lucas' wink was put in memory. Words weren't needed there.

"Okay, now what?" asked Lucas. He snuggled his head against my neck, and his gesture always made me feel comfortable.

"Sit in front of me," I said. Thankfully, there was enough space for Lucas to be in front of my body. Lucas pressed the button as I took off my cap and put it on the seating space on my left. I wrapped my left arm around him, put my head onto his right shoulder, and waited for the click. But at the last second, I put my right hand into my pocket.

Click. One more thousand words left.

"So, what's our last picture?" Lucas asked. "Oh, wait, how about a kiss on my lips? Or maybe…"

I reached for the button with my left arm and pressed it.

"…Ness?"

I lightly pushed on his back, telling him to stand up. He did as I wanted, and he turned around and looked at me.

_Twenty-five seconds left._

"So, what's our…pose?"

"…Lucas."

"Yeah?"

I got up and stood on the side, to make sure I was in the lens and not blocked by Lucas. I held his hand.

_Twenty seconds left._

"Lucas…every moment I had with you…I enjoyed them. I'm really glad that I met you."

"Ness…I'm glad too." I hugged him in my impulse, and he whispered "I love you".

I pulled away and reached for my pocket again. "I love you too...but I don't want to be with you like this anymore." I looked at his chest, hiding my smile.

I could feel a bit of worry from his voice. "What do you mean…?"

"I mean..."

_Ten seconds.  
><em>

I kneeled down and pulled a blue box from my right hand and opened it with my left.

"…Will you marry me?"

_Five seconds._

Lucas' face was pink. A tear dropped as he had his mouth opened from surprise. His hands held onto my wrists.

Click. Our final thousand word picture. The first word being **"Yes"**.

* * *

><p>Reviews are appreciated~ Hope you enjoyed! You should have. Did you not? Don't make Lucas cry now, or Ness will beat you up.<p> 


End file.
